


Lips

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack, fluff kinda, jensen wonderes what misha's lips feel like, kinda openly Bi Jensen, none of the characters are married but Jared, not really much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically one day on set, while Jensen is filming a scene with Misha he starts to wonder what Misha's lips would feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a random little fic that I thought of and decided to write! Hopefully i'll write more and maybe a some point they'll become smuttier? Idk yet tho, but enjoy this anyways!

His lips, the way they move when he speaks. The way they stretch across his face when he smiles or when they open to reveal his teeth when he does his famous "Gummy Smile". That by far was one of Jensen's favorite positions to see Misha's lips in. But his ultimate favorite was when Misha could sense his lips were starting to get a little more chapped than usual and he would run his tongue across his lips. Seeing Misha do that almost constantly is when Jensen realized he had a problem; He was obsessed with Misha's lips. More than just obsessed, it was like an addiction. Whenever he'd talk to Misha he'd slowly get distracted by his lips, how the way they formed certain words or letters. Jensen didn't think much of it at first, he thought it was just a little guilt pleasure that he often indulged in. He only started to worry when his curiosity started to take a turn, which is what brought us here.

***  
On this day Jensen had to film a scene with Misha, which he was ultimately excited about because he got to satisfy his addiction. Right now the camera was on Misha, it was a close up shot, he could tell. Whenever Misha has close ups he tends to put a lot more emotion into his facial expressions. And that was a cue for Jensen to drop his gaze down those pink, plump objects of Jensen's affections. That's whenever thought came to Jensen's mind, he wondered what Misha's lips would feel like. Would they be rough considering most the time they were chapped? Or would they be soft despite the roughness of their appearance? Then another thought came to his mind: What did Misha's lips taste like? That thought scared him , but also gave him a sense of realization; maybe he wasn't just obsessed with his lips, maybe it was just Misha in general. He didn't get to dwell on that thought for very long before he heard someone clear their throat. That's when he realized he was off in his own world and if that wasn't bad enough he was STILL staring at Misha's lips. He raised his eyes to meet with bright blue ones and he knew he was busted. Fuck, he was caught and not just by anyone but by the person who received all his affection for the past 15 minutes. He started to panic, fuck he messed up everything! It was going to be awkward now and he's going to hear endless teasing from Misha AND Jared because he knew he'd find out eventually. Before he knew it his legs were carrying him off set and to his trailer with a faint "Jensen!" slowly fading into that background.

***  
When Jensen finally got to his trailer his breathing started to pick up. He could feel his chest tighten and was gasping for breathe. It's been forever since he had a panic attack, it usual took a certain kind of special situation to bring on one of these. He leaned forward and grasped the arm of the couch trying to calm down his breathing. His eyes were ringing which is why he paid no attention to sound of a trailer door opening and a small gasp.  
"Oh my god Jen! Are you okay? Okay just breathe in and out in and out" It was Misha, he would've started to panic more but Misha had a hand on his back and was gently rubbing circle on his back. Finally Jensen started to calm down and Misha lead them over to sit on the couch. They sat down and Jensen just stared down at his lap while he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't look Misha in the eye. Not only did he get caught staring at him but Misha also saw him in his little mental break down. This whole just became more and more humiliating.   
"Now that you're a little better, do you want to tell me what had you so freaked out?" Misha still had a hand on the small of Jensen's back and was slowly scraping his nails against his back. Jensen could sense the worry in Misha's voice but if he told him why he was afraid things would be different between him and Misha. I mean he knows he's not the judgmental type and he didn't judge Jensen when he told him and Jared that he was bisexual, but this was different.  
Misha sighed,"You know you can tell me anything Jen, I won't judge or hate you. I actually think it's physically impossible for me to hate you." That made Jensen chuckle a bit and then he felt a little at ease. It was always amazing how Misha could do one thing and he'd automatically feel 10 times better. He risked a glance up at Misha and his heart fluttered. He could see all the care and concern in Misha's eyes and then his eyes drifted down to his lips. He could see the concern and how tense the muscles around his lips and Jensen immediately wanted to fix that. So he leaned forward and connected their lips. Misha didn't respond at first but then he kissed back and grabbed the sides of Jensen's head and pulled him closer.   
Soft, the answer was soft. Misha's lips were soft like little puffs of clouds and the taste was whole heartedly Misha. It was only described as tasting like Misha. Jensen ran his tongue along his bottom lip and he heard Misha moan and slowly parted his lips. Jensen took this as an invitation dived it, tasting every inch of Misha's mouth. They went at it for another ten minutes when they had to pull apart to catch their breathe.  
"Well..that was-"  
"Awesome!"  
"I was going to say unexpected but I think awesome can qualify here as well" Jensen blushed and started to giggle.   
"Jen, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, its just, the reason I freaked out was because I thought you had caught me staring at your lips" Jensen gently ran a finger across Misha's bottom lip. Misha smiled.  
"Well actually I did catch you, I just wasn't going to make a deal out of it and talk to you about it later, but you kinda beat me to the punch" Jensen blushed again.   
"Wait, I still have a question, why exactly were you staring at my lips in the first place?"  
Jensen blushed and looked down and mumbled," Well I was actually wondering what your lips would feel like and I'm pretty sure I just got my answer" Misha laughed.  
"I guess you did, but I kinda had wonderization about you too"  
"Oh really? And what would that be?" Jensen smugly replied.  
And with a straight face Misha said," I've always wondered what your dick would feel like in my mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If you have any plot requests feel free to give me some! I do Dean/Cas, Jensen/Misha, Jensen/reader, Misha/reader, Jared/Reader, but i also can do others i just have never tried them! But if you send a request I'll try my best to do them! Thanks :)


End file.
